gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Makura-Gaeshi
Makura-Gaeshi (枕返し or まくら返し, Pillow switcher) is a yōkai and antagonist of Kitarō. He first appeared in the Shonen Magazine story Makura-Gaeshi. Appearance Personality History Shonen Magazine / First Anime Makura-Gaeshi inhabits the Dream World. When humans dream they are transported to his world and he regularly kidnaps and eats victims. He knocks people out with sleeping powder and if he likes their sleeping face, he decapitates them with a saw and adds their head to his collection. After he abducts a child named Yumekichi, the boy's parents call Kitarō for help. Kitarō arrives in the Dream World with Nezumi-Otoko, but Makura-Gaeshi intercepts Kitarō and puts him to sleep with sleeping powder. Before he can decapitate him, Nezumi-Otoko throws a boulder of salt at him, pinning his arm to the ground. However, the salt melts his arm and Makura-Gaeshi is able to escape. He follows them to the human world and tries to steal back Yumekichi as well as Kitarō's geta, but Kitarō captures him with his chameleon tongue and throws him to the ground. Nezumi-Otoko then dumps a bucket of sand on Makura-Gaeshi, defeating him and sending his spirit back to the Dream World. Makura-Gaeshi appears in episode 28 of the first anime adaption, Makura-Gaeshi. Third Anime Makura-Gaeshi appears in the closing animation of the third anime adaption, stealing a child's pillow. He makes his debut in episode 19, Dream Yōkai Makura-Gaeshi. Fourth Anime Makura-Gaeshi appears in episode 15 of the fourth anime adaption, Nightmare! Yōkai Makura-Gaeshi. Fifth Anime Makura-Gaeshi appears in episode 24 of the fifth anime adaption, Battle in the Dreams! Makura-Gaeshi. Sixth Anime Makura-Gaeshi is shown in the opening of the sixth anime during the tug-o-war scene. His first episode appearance is in episode 14, Makura-Gaeshi and the Fantastic Dream. Makura-Gaeshi is visited by Kitarō and friends, to see if he is the perpetrator that is making the adults stuck in their sleep, as he had kidnapped children to the dream world and planned on eating them. However he angrily claims that he has no involvement, stating that ever since a monk beat him, he stopped kidnapping children. Swearing it on his pillow, lying on the floor not wanting to help them. Mana tricks him into helping, by claiming he is not as great as he claimed to be, making him show off his powers. He makes a rainbow bridge that leads to the dream world, impressing them. He explains that since they are entering another person's dream, the Dream World becomes a little unstable and warns them not to think of a monster chasing after them. Unfortunately Mana and Masashi think about the warning, causing said monster coming after them, as they run, he also warns that they should not be thinking about the bridge breaking either. Again the two think about this, causing it to happen. Before it breaks completely, Neko-Musume scolds him about his big mouth, which he apologizes. They fall and enter a shared dream, while he finds the girls stuck in their own dreams. They find several children playing in the water, which he identifies them as the adults, Kitarō asks if he can force them to wake, which he can but states that it will be a little hard. They are stopped when a girl's face appears in the sky, who reappears floating down on the rock the children are on. He recognizes the bell around her neck, which Medama-Oyaji remembers that it is the Bell of Dream Control that Makura-Gaeshi used to kidnap children before, which he quickly states that it was stolen by the monk who beat him. The girl tells them that adults want to stay as children there forever, they argue with her and she uses the bell to create the dreams of the children. Akinori summons a mecha named Majin Gunner, that fires a rocket at them. They run and nearly got caught in its explosion, Makura-Gaeshi asks if Kitarō has anything that could stop it. He complains about his mundane attack, asking if he has any childlike dreams he could use. When the girl starts flooding the dreamscape with her hair acting as water, he climbed up a tree to not be consumed by it. Medama-Oyaji flies by him on the chanchanko, requesting that he lends his power as he dives in to save Kitarō. He calls them all fools, but sends his power anyway. After the Bell of Dream Control was destroyed, he states that all the adults should be waking up now. Masashi thanks them for their help, which Neko-Musume and Mana say that it was no problem. Makura-Gaeshi scolds the two as they did not help at all being stuck in their own silly dreams, which they tell him to be quiet.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 14 Abilities Legend References Navigation Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former antagonists